The Green Monster
by amberleigh90
Summary: TGP: Damian and Cameron come up with a plan to help Cameron meet Lindsay's gorgeous roommate, but what happens when Damian starts to hate the plan as it progresses? This is Damsay.


**So this is my newest Damsay work of art.**

**Don't be afraid to let me know what you think of it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Slipping into the booth next to an unsuspecting blue eyed brunette, Damian McGinty ran his fingers through his soft brown hair before opening his mouth.<em>

_"This seat taken?" The girl with the electric blue eyes jumped as she whirled around to face him. He could've sworn he'd seen a flash of recognition sweep across her face, but it quickly disappeared as a pink hue lit up her cheeks._

_The two girls sitting across from her both giggled in their direction, as the woman beside him opened her mouth to speak._

_Unfortunately for Damian, she was cut off by a masculine voice that seemed to be coming from above them, "Hey baby."_

_She turned back around to face a lanky man with sandy blonde hair, "Cam. I didn't know you were coming out tonight."_

_"Obviously." The man she had dubbed 'Cam' shoved his hand in Damian's direction._

_Damian grasped the man's bony hand and gave a firm shake, "Damian McGinty. Didn't know she was yours. Cheers." Scooting out of the booth, he turned back around and watched as 'Cam' placed his arm around the woman's shoulders._

_He felt a pang of jealousy shoot through his stomach as he watched the two interact._

* * *

><p><em>Lindsay shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Cameron's arm. Truth be told, he wasn't the one she wanted to be holding her. There was something about Damian. She wasn't sure if it was his piercing blue eyes or his thick accent that she hadn't been quite able to place, but he intrigued her.<em>

_She'd been brought out of her thoughts when she's heard Marissa laugh heartily at something Cameron had said. In all the excitement, she had almost forgotten that he and Marissa hadn't met before tonight._

_"Where have my manners gone? 'Rissa, this is Cameron Mitchell. Cam, this is my roommate Marissa." She shifted nervously in her seat, waiting to see their interaction._

_"Your manners are probably over there with tall, dark, and Irish-oomf." Lindsay had quickly cut Emily off with a discrete kick to the shin. Glaring at one of her best friends, she quickly turned toward Cameron._

_"I'm gonna go get a drink, anyone want anything?" She looked around the table, quickly noting that she and Marissa were the only two who had finished their drinks._

_"I'll go, Linds. You stay here." Cameron moved to get out of the booth, but was startled as he felt a small hand rest on his forearm._

_"I'll go with you. I need to stretch my legs anyway." He turned towards Marissa before getting up and offering his hand towards her._

_She giggled before turning back towards Lindsay, "This one's a charmer, girl. Better keep a tight leash before someone steals him away."_

_"That's the whole pl-" Another swift kick from Lindsay caused Emily's mouth to fall shut before shooting a glare at her._

_Lindsay faked an apologetic smile before opening her mouth, "So sorry, Em. My foot slipped." Cameron and Marissa exchanged a look before walking up to the bar._

_Making sure they were out of earshot before speaking, Lindsay hotly whispered in Emily's direction, "What the hell, Em? You're gonna screw everything up!"_

_"Please! Your boy toy over there is looking at Cameron like he's gonna rip his head off. And they're the best of friends. Besides, if you guys don't stop acting like you know each other, Mars is gonna figure this whole thing out. She's not stupid, you know?"_

_Lindsay ran her manicured nails through her hair before sighing, "I know. I should've never let Damo and Cam talk me into this. What the hell was I thinking?"_

_Emily chuckled, "You were thinking that if all of this worked out, Mars would be taking Cam back to the apartment to hang out and you and Damian could have his and Cam's apartment all to yourselves and you could fuc...Oh! Hey guys. That was quick." Lindsay felt the booth shift again as Cameron sat down beside her, draping his lanky arms across her shoulders for a second time that night._

_A vibrating in her hand alerted Lindsay that she had a new text message. She looked down at her phone discreetly to read it._

_From: Damo 3 'I know it's all acting, but I've never wanted you so much in my life then right now.'_

_Rolling her eyes, she nudged Cameron's leg, causing him to look down. His eyes scanned over the screen and he almost choked on the drink he'd just taken._

_"That's just gross." His eyes widened as he realized that he'd said that out loud._

_"What's gross?" Marissa picked up her drink and sipped in gingerly, her eyes still full of question._

_"Oh, umm. It's just a picture Lindsay's brother sent her. Nothing big."_

* * *

><p><em>Damian knew he looked like the jealous boyfriend, but frankly he didn't care. He<strong> was <strong>the jealous boyfriend._

_He knew he'd never have to worry about anything ever happening between Lindsay and Cameron, but he just couldn't shake the green monster that was rearing its ugly head._

_Slamming back his fourth shot of Tequila of the night, he felt a small, warm hand fall on his shoulder._

_He turned around to face the emerald orbs of his best-female-friend._

_"How ya holdin' up there, buddy?" Signaling the bartender for another shot, Emily perched herself on the barstool next to Damian._

_"Peachy, Em. Just peachy." Turning around to the bar, he threw back the shot and wiped his mouth._

_"You and Cam came up with this crazy idea, Leprechaun. Now you gotta see it through." Chuckling at the old high school nickname, Damian winced as he saw Cameron draw Lindsay closer to him._

_"I know. It's just..."_

_"Annoying?" Emily grabbed his arm, successfully pulling him onto the dance floor._

_"Emily, you know I don't dance." He groaned, trying to pull out of her grasp._

_"Loosen up and try to have a little fun, Irish." He knew he'd never be able to convince her otherwise, so he gave in, practically dragging his feet with every step he took._

"Wait a second, I don't remember ever dancing that night." Damian sat on the floor with Lindsay in between his legs, resting against his chest. His large hand was rubbing soft circles over her slightly bulging stomach.

"Yeah, well, you did. About as bad as Cameron did." Emily flipped her hair as she scooted closer to Bryce.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hang on, where was I during all of this?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. They always had the same debates no matter how many times this particular story was told.

"Who cares? Get back to the good stuff!" Damian chuckled as he looked over at the group of guys adorning their couches; Paul,Ryan, Keith and Emmet. They'd been in town for a show and Lindsay had insisted they all come by and catch up since they had a day off.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Damian's terrible dancing..."

_Around the seventh or eighth shot of Tequila, Damian's head was spinning. He was almost to the point of not knowing which way was up._

_He'd barely even noticed when Lindsay made her way over to him._

_"You clearly have no inhibitions." Her hot breath against his neck caused his body to involuntarily shiver._

_"You'd obviously rather be with Cameron, so why should I care?" He didn't really think that. No matter how drunk he was, he'd never accuse her of wanting to be with another man, let alone his best friend. But the events of the night were starting to wear on him, and he'd blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_"You really think that babe?" He gulped as she pressed her slender body into his in all the right places. He groaned in response, letting the alcohol take control of his talking._

_"Damn, woman. What I wouldn't do to get you alone right now."_

"Okay, Em. We don't need to hear about Damian and Lindsay going at it like rabbits." Bryce quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"And that, ladies and gents, is how Cameron and Marissa Mitchell met, courtesy of Damian, Lindsay and myself." Clapping surrounded them as did laughter.

"You guys seriously have no idea how long it took Mars to figure it all out." Damian chuckled as Lindsay snuggled further into his chest. He heard a chorus of 'awws' let out by the CT guys. He rolled his eyes before pulling her into his lap.

"I'm gonna go put her in bed. Poor thing. The baby just wares her out." He stood up, gathering Lindsay in his arms before making his way towards their bedroom. He gently sat her down and pulled the sheet over her body. He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her forehead before making his way back out to the living room to join his group if friends.

As he sat back down, he could honestly say that he'd never imagined his life would turn out as amazing as it did.


End file.
